El Nacimiento de una Chispa
by bells argy masen
Summary: "Nunca nadie nota a las lloricas" simples palabras que salvaron su vida y que ahora amenazan con destruirla. Los Juegos de Johanna Mason.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno THG no me pertenece y Johanna Mason tampoco, sin embargo los personajes que no aparecen en dicha trilogía son completamente de mi invención al igual que la trama de esta historia.**

* * *

_ 1 _

Al abrir mis ojos la luz ya entra por la ventanas y se que es por la mañana, el aire es caluroso y se cuela dentro de nuestra cabaña de madera. Al igual que todos los días, me levanto sin hacer ruido y paso por un lado de las camas de mis hermanos pequeños.

La cama de Darian mi hermana de 13 años esta vacía, debe estar acurrucada al lado de mi madre, despertando cada pocos minutos por culpa de las pesadillas que la persiguen cada año. Mi hermana, tan poco egoísta que se preocupa por cada familiar y amigo suyo en vez de preocuparse por si misma, por si acaso es elegida como tributo.

Mike, quien aun tiene solo 4 años, es diferente, el aun duerme plácidamente sin preocuparse por las muertes injustas y crueles de cada año, su inocencia lo resguarda, pero cuando tu nombre comienza a ser elegible en la cosecha a partir de los 12 años, la inocencia de tu infancia no esta destinada a durar.

Después de ponerme mi pantalón, mi chaqueta de cuero y mis botas, salgo por la puerta trasera de mi casa hacia el bosque, donde por lo general el ruido de las hachas golpeando a los arboles, es mas fuerte que cualquier otro sonido, pero hoy no.

Hoy es el día de la cosecha, un día que el Capitolio (la ciudad que gobierna Panem y a sus doce distritos) celebra como si fuera año nuevo o navidad, pero para los habitantes del distrito es un día lúgubre y triste.

Las calles, siempre llenas de trabajadores y niños, hoy están vacías por completo, la cosecha empieza hasta las dos y a las familias les gusta pasar lo que podrían ser sus últimos momentos juntos. Si tu nombre es elegido en la cosecha, estas destinado a ir al capitolio donde te preparan para los Juegos del Hambre, donde los niños tienen que matarse los unos a los otros por diversión de las personas del Capitolio.

Estos juegos son para recordarnos los días Oscuros, cuando los distritos se rebelaron contra el "bondadoso" Capitolio, que para honrar todas aquellas vidas perdidas creo lo Juegos en donde dos niños de cada distrito de entre 12 y 18 años son elegibles para después ir a una arena llena de peligros y trampas escondidas en donde tienen que matarse entre si. Ellos dicen que es para honrar a los muertos, pero nosotros quienes lo vemos como un castigo en vez de un deporte, quienes sufrimos de hambre y perdida, sabemos que estos fueron creados para mantener el horror, la desesperanza y el dolor a flor de piel quitándonos así cualquier deseo de libertad que aun podamos albergar en nuestros corazones.

Llego al bosque y me siento a la sombra de mi árbol favorito, uno frondoso y con un tronco grueso, es el único árbol que no han cortado ya que ninguno es tan grande como este y a la gente de mi Distrito, el Distrito 7 encargado de importar la madera al Capitolio, este árbol les trae buenos recuerdos y se ha convertido en algo así como un monumento.

– Hola Johanna –.

Al voltear hacia la izquierda, como respuesta a mi nombre que viene de esa voz tan familiar y dulce, veo a un chico, el es alto y fornido por su arduo trabajo cortando madera, sus cabellos son completamente negros y no están desordenados como la mayoría del tiempo, si no que están arreglados para la cosecha.

Le hago una seña y palmeo el montón de hojas que esta a mi derecha, para que se siente a mi lado y así lo hace, me sonríe y posa sus tibios labios con sabor a manzana en los míos, el beso me sabe amargo y sus lagrimas dulces.

Hay una creencia en el Distrito 7, se dice que cuando las lagrimas de alguien te saben dulces, es porque estas destinado a estar al lado de esa persona y estarán unidos por un vinculo mas fuerte que cualquier cosa, y las lagrimas de Alonso me saben dulces.

Todos los días nos reunimos aquí para comer y hablar de cosas sin importancia, pero hoy no hablamos, hoy no comemos, solo nos abrazamos en silencio, compartiendo el calor de nuestros cuerpos, abrigándonos el uno al otro y si el dolor amenaza con destruirnos y sentimos que el mundo se derrumba a nuestro alrededor, cayendo así todo el peso sobre nuestros hombros, estamos ahí sosteniéndonos.

Cuando llega la inevitable hora de irnos, el me acompaña a casa sin decir nada, porque no son necesarias las palabras, no en este día cuando el sufrimiento es tangible hasta en el aire y este en vez de darte alivio, se siente pesado y es como si tus pulmones lo rechazaran de golpe cada vez que inhalas. Quiero decir algo, quiero decirle que todo va a estar bien, pero no lo estará, nada mejorara y no puedo llenar ese vacío que hay en su corazón.

.

Fue hace dos años casi como un día de cosecha común y corriente, con la diferencia de que no lo era ya que ese año, entre miles de papeletas, estaría por primera vez una con el nombre de la hermana de Alonso. La chiquilla de doce años era hermosa, su cabello era castaño claro y liso, era delgada pero no demasiado y sus ojos, esos bellos ojos chocolates, brillaban de una manera tan especial que te hacían sentir que estar vivo valía la pena.

Quizá brillaban demasiado, como una estrella fugaz, y al igual que una de estas, se había quedado muy poco tiempo. La suerte nunca esta de tu parte, no si eres habitante de alguno de los distritos, ni siquiera si tienes solo una papeleta entre tantas, Madison la pequeña de ojos brillantes era la prueba de ello.

Su nombre había sido mencionado por la escolta del Distrito 7, sus ojos habían perdido algo de su brillo, había estado muy asustada y sus piernas temblaban mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, vi como a Alonso se le descomponía el rostro y se ponía pálido, como si estuviese muerto, vi su dolor y terror en ese momento y aun así no tuve el valor de hacer nada, porque en el Distrito 7 no te ofreces como voluntario, no cuando esa palabra es sinónimo de muerte.

Solo sobrevivió unos pocos días en la arena, su muerte fue la mas cruel de todas, no por ser sanguinaria ni nada parecido, simplemente porque había muerto sola sin nadie que la ayudara, maldije a cada persona del capitolio por no haber tenido el valor de patrocinarle ni siquiera algo de agua y luego me di cuenta de que yo era tan cobarde como ellos, porque pude haber hecho algo, pero aun así, no lo hice y la deje ir directo a su muerte.

.

Llego a mi casa, mis hermanos están despiertos y arreglados y mi madre me mira, se que no esta molesta, ella sabe donde he estado y con quien, me sonríe dulcemente y me da un bonito vestido de color marrón y unos zapatos a juego ya que hoy tengo que estar elegante por si acaso termino en el Capitolio.

Me doy un baño con el agua que mi madre ya a calentado en nuestra estufa de leña y después dejo que mi madre arregle mi cabello liso cuando ya estoy metida en ese vestido.

– Te vez muy bonita – dice Darian y me sonríe – todos te notaran hoy –.

Me doy cuenta de que sus ojos aun están hinchados por tanto llorar y reposo mi mano en su mejilla tiernamente.

– A ti también – le digo.

– No es verdad Johanna, nunca nadie nota a las lloricas –.

Sacudo la cabeza en desacuerdo pero ella me ignora saliendo de la casa por delante de mi madre.

La plaza es el lugar mas hermoso del distrito siempre esta adornado con globos y serpentinas, pero esta belleza es opacada por los rostros descompuestos de las familias mas pobres. Todas esas familias, que tienen que pedir teselas y agregar su nombre otra vez mas a la urna por cada una de ellas, niños que tienen mas posibilidades que aquellos que no sufren de hambre en la misma medida.

Nos acomodan por edades llevando a los mas pequeños a la parte de atrás y a los mas grandes hacia delante, intercambio asentimientos con algunos chicos de mi edad ya que no soy realmente agradable como para entablar una conversación y tampoco es como si el humor del distrito se prestara para ello.

Alonso que solo es un año mayor que yo se encuentra con todos los chicos de 17 años, su cuerpo esta tenso, lo noto y su semblante es serio, es así cuando esta frente a una multitud, no demuestra sus emociones, solo conmigo se siente libre para expresar su dolor.

Frente al edificio de justicia hay varias sillas, una es para la escolta de nuestro Distrito, la mujer de cabello azul eléctrico y puntiagudo que creo que se llama Ditriana, la otra es para el alcalde y las que sobran son para nuestros vencedores.

La ceremonia es bastante larga, el alcalde comienza con el discurso de cada año en donde nos cuenta como Panem se levanto de entre las cenizas de un lugar antes llamado Norte América dándonos así 13 distritos y un capitolio, después vinieron los días Oscuros, cuando los distritos se rebelaron contra Panem, pero el Capitolio después de una ardua lucha, derroto a 12 de ellos y eliminó uno, el Distrito 13.

Como recordatorio de la victoria de el Capitolio, se crearon los Juegos del Hambre y cada año hay un vencedor que se vuelve asquerosamente rico y desperdicia su vida en adicciones y vicios, e incluso algunos que se venden a las personas desesperadas y ricas del Capitolio.

Ditriana habla mucho acerca de cómo le gusta estar en ese Distrito, acerca de lo hermosos que son nuestros bosques y lo refrescante que es el aire, pero yo se que se muere por estar en algún distrito con profesionales que tienen al menos un poco mas de probabilidades de salir con vida de la arena.

– Vamos con las jovencitas – dice sonriente y con su tonto acento.

Acomoda su vestido parecido a un arbusto que la hace parecer estúpida y ridícula, para después caminar hacia la urna de las chicas y rebuscar entre tantos papelitos hasta que por fin encuentra uno que al parecer es de su agrado.

Solo puedo pensar en Madison y en sus piernas que flaqueaban, pienso en como quizá las piernas de la niña elegida harán los mismo y como las lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, pero la imagen que mas me atormenta es la del rostro de Alonso cuando su hermana fue elegida. Estoy tan trastornada por esta imagen, que no me queda tiempo de procesar las palabras que salen de los labios de la mujer de cabellos puntiagudos.

No es ninguna niña flacucha de doce años, no es familiar de Alonso, ni mucho menos mi hermana o mi amiga, tampoco es cualquier chica de 16 años que yo conozca.

Es Johanna Mason.

Soy yo.

* * *

**POR FAVOR DEJEN SU REVIEW ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI QUE DEJEN AUNQUE SEA UN HOLA PUES ES LO QUE ME MOTIVA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO AUNQUE SEA MUY MALA HACIENDOLO.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo, ya comenzamos a ver a Johanna con sus planes malignos jajaja bueno espero les guste mucho y dejen su review, THG y los personajes de esta trilogía que aparecen en esta historia son de S.C. y la trama y otros personajes son completamente míos. **_

_**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A #CarolineOnFire ADMINISTRADORA DE Orgullosamente Tributo POR SER SU CUMPLEAÑOS FELICIDADES PASATELA SUPER TE LO MERECES**_

* * *

**_ 2 _**

No estoy muerta, al menos no todavía.

Toda mi vida pasa frente a mi, es como si pequeñas burbujas flotaran frente a mis ojos con cada una de mis vivencias y recuerdos atrapados en su interior, aquellas cosas que creía haber olvidado son mas claras que nunca.

Recuerdo mi primer cumpleaños, cuando plantamos un árbol de manzanas en el patio de atrás, el rostro amable de mi padre y su sonrisa hermosa.

Recuerdo también la enfermedad que lo consumió, su muerte cuando yo solo tenia doce años y el nacimiento de mi hermano una semana después.

Recuerdo cuando vi a Alfonso por primera vez, en el funeral de mi papá.

Nuestro primer beso en el bosque y cuando conocí a su familia, incluyendo a Madison quien fue elegida poco tiempo después para ir a los Juegos.

Rememoro los Juegos de ella con claridad, como soltaron a esos veinticuatro niños en un paramo helado, sin arboles, comida o agua, sin protección alguna y directo a su muerte.

Pero son la palabras de Darian, esas simples palabras las que retumban en mi cabeza, "nunca nadie nota a las lloricas", palabras dichas sin malicia, solo por vanidad, pero que para mi significan mucho mas que solo eso, significan esperanza.

Es una frase a la que puedo y debo aferrarme si quiero seguir con vida, porque es lo que planeo hacer, sobrevivir y regresar a casa.

Para abrazar de nuevo a mi madre, ver los ojos de mi hermana, oír la risa de mi hermano y besar los labios de Alfonso. Quizá llegue a parecer débil y necesitada, pero será mi estrategia, pasar desapercibida a base de llanto y tener un truco bajo la manga.

Es entonces, cuando caigo de rodillas y rompo a llorar, sollozo incontrolablemente mientras las lagrimas resbalan de manera veloz por mis mejillas, que deben estar sonrosadas.

A cualquier tributo que me vea, le pareceré débil e inofensiva y antes de empezar me habrán descartado.

Ante los espectadores, tanto de los distritos como del Capitolio, yo seré una niña boba que se esta derrumbando, pero para mi, este llanto son cimientos fuertes sobre los que se construye una nueva Johanna, este llanto no es el agua que apaga mi vida, estas lagrimas, son el combustible que puede hacer que la chispa de mi esperanza pueda arder, provocando así un incendio que termine de una vez por todas, con la opresión.

Dos agentes de la paz me ayudan a levantarme mientras sigo gimoteando sin control, lo hacen suavemente con cuidado de no lastimarme, me dan miradas alentadoras y compasivas.

Son personas crueles que azotan y ejecutan, y ahora están conmovidas por una simple chica del Distrito 7, así que quizá, solo quizá no sean realmente tan malos como la mayoría de las personas pensamos.

Entonces escucho sus gritos y el corazón se me encoge, quiero decirle que todo estará bien que esto es solo una actuación y que todo esta fríamente calculado, anhelo sostener sus rostro y decirle que no me perderá a mi también, pero no puedo y eso me desgarra el alma.

* * *

_Era una tarde lluviosa, mi hermana decía que las nubes lloraban porque el cielo estaba triste, pero esta vez no solo el cielo, sino toda mi familia._

_Hace varios meses que mi padre estaba enfermo, al principio pensamos que estaba resfriado, pero después, sus mejillas comenzaron a ponerse huecas, su cabello a perder brillo al igual que sus ojos marrones idénticos a los míos._

_El diagnostico del medico me había confirmado lo que yo temía, mi padre estaba muriendo._

_No había nada que nosotros pudiésemos hacer, solo las medicinas del capitolio podrían curarlo y esas son inaccesibles para personas como nosotros, de un simple distrito que solo produce madera._

_Ese fue solo el comienzo, pero la parte verdaderamente fea vino después, se habían hecho llagas en su piel que supuraban pus después de unos días, su nariz sangraba y hasta el respirar le causaba dolor._

_Yo me tuve que encargar de el, mi madre estaba embarazada y mi hermana aun era pequeña._

_Yo lo cuide y trate de darle ánimos para que siguiera luchando y no nos abandonara, pero eso no fue suficiente ya que su corazón se rindió dejándome así mas sola que nunca._

_Un virus, dijo el doctor, una infección dijo mi madre, pero lo mas preocupante fue lo que dijo aquel señor con el rostro surcado de arrugas y el cabello lleno de canas que demostraban su edad avanzada._

_– Niña – me dijo cuando pasaba por un lado suyo – tu padre no mejorara –._

_– ¿Solo porque usted lo dice? – dije con un grito, estaba furiosa y al mismo tiempo me sentía abatida._

_– Claro que no, pero su enfermedad no tiene cura, la llaman la Enfermedad de los Rebeldes –._

_– ¿Por qué? – dije ya llena de curiosidad._

_– Porque cuando luchábamos por la libertad de Panem, había infiltrados, que se encargaron de llenar las bebidas con ese virus, solo unos pocos no enfermaron, pero la mayoría lo hizo y después de unos meses murió, no era contagioso, ellos no querían arriesgarse –._

_– Mi padre no tiene esa enfermedad – asegure con voz titubeante._

_– ¿No? Pues yo creo que si, la pus, el sangrado, las llagas, el dolor abrazador cada vez que intenta hacer un movimiento, incluso respirar le cuesta. – tose un poco y sigue hablando – después comenzaran a rompérsele los huesos sin explicación, el cabello se le caerá y quizá después morirá de un paro cardiaco, pero si no lo hace tendrá que soportar las ampollas que se le formaran en las plantas de los pies y en las palmas de las manos –._

_– En los libros de historia no se dice nada de eso –._

_– Claro que no niña, el Capitolio solo cuenta lo que lo hace parecer bueno y piadoso, pero algunos de nuestros ancestros quienes sobrevivieron a la rebelión sabían la verdad y la han contado, pero ellos quienes nos vencieron, solo cuentan mentiras e historias falsas, ¿cómo crees que se gana una guerra? ¿dialogando? No, se gana peleando, y en el caso del Capitolio, haciendo trampas y quitando de su camino, todo aquello que le estorba –._

_– Usted esta completamente loco –._

_– Claro, como quieras, solo después no digas que no te lo advertí –._

_Y me fui, llorando y rogando para que lo que aquel anciano me había dicho no fuese real, queriendo creer que era solo un viejo chiflado y que no valía la pena escucharlo, pero que equivocada estaba._

_Paso lo que el había dicho, un día mientras el sostenía la cuchara con la cual estaba comiendo, un crujido y un grito saliendo de sus labios alteraron la hora de la cena, su brazo estaba roto._

_Así siguió pasando muchas veces mas, primero una pierna al moverla, después una mano al hacer una seña, un hombro ante una caricia, su pelo también se cayó, poco a poco, día tras día una almohada llena de cabellos castaños._

_Entonces empecé a desear que el dejara de luchar, porque lo que probablemente venía era mucho peor, pero nunca se lo dije._

_Siempre seguí dando ánimos y aun así siempre creí que el sabía que era lo que yo anhelaba. Mis deseos se cumplieron su corazón dejo de luchar, de latir y así el murió de un paro cardiaco tal como aquel que creí un loco lo había dicho._

_El día del funeral, lo había visto ahí, elegante y vestido de negro tenía trece años, solo un año mas que yo e igualmente había parecido fuerte._

_Mi tristeza no me había impedido ver su belleza y galanura, nuestros ojos se cruzaron y fue en ese día tan triste que todo comenzó._

_El dolor me había cegado haciéndome pensar que ese era el fin, pero el y su cariño incondicional me habían quitado la venda de los ojos demostrándome que mas que el fin, era el principio._

* * *

– Johanna –.

El ha dejado de gritar, ahora esta frente a mi y su voz es solo un susurro, un lamento cargado de dolor y de perdida.

Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y beso su mejilla olvidándome de las cámaras y las personas que me están viendo, de mis ojos se derraman mas lagrimas, tan saladas como siempre, pero estas son diferentes, han cambiado por completo ya que por primera vez en el día estas son verdaderas y no solo parte de una actuación.

Dos agentes de la paz nos separan y me escoltan a los escalones, después hago mi camino sola hasta llegar al lugar del tributo femenino, mi lugar, donde todos me verán, donde mi actuación debe ser aun mas convincente que nunca.

– Vamos Johanna, no llores eres muy bonita, además iras al Capitolio – dice Ditriana.

Ella esta tratando de tranquilizarme, lo que hace que mis sollozos se hagan mucho mas fuertes, me da una mirada compasiva y exasperada al mismo tiempo, para después volver a componer el rostro y poner la sonrisa mas radiante que puede.

Pide voluntarios, pero no hay nadie dispuesto a ponerse en mi lugar.

Así que toca con sus manos su cabello y va hacia la urna de los chicos, para después repetir el mismo procedimiento anterior hasta encontrar una papeleta que le gusta.

Solo puedo esperar que no tenga tan mala suerte como para que Alfonso sea elegido también, pero gracias al cielo no sucede eso, sino que el nombre es diferente.

Es Maximiliano James.

No puedo creerlo, es el, genial al parecer mi mala suerte no demasiado grande.

* * *

_Fue hace unos meses, en el colegio, Maximiliano o Max como suelen llamarlo sus amigos, estaba fuera del colegio cuando pase yo._

_Traía un vestido de color amarillo ya que era día de clase de artes y me gustaba ir guapa, al pasar frente a el y todo el montón de sus estúpidos secuaces comenzaron a silbar._

_– A donde vas Johannita, una chica tan guapa no debería ir tan temprano a su casa – dijo el._

_Yo seguí mi camino ignorando por completo su comentario tan estúpido, pero el me alcanzó y tomo mi brazo demasiado fuerte haciendo que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas y mi boca formara una mueca de dolor._

_– Vamos Johanna solo quiero ser tu amigo, porque no vienes conmigo y jugamos un juego –._

_En ese momento me di cuenta de sus intenciones y trate de zafarme, pero era casi imposible._

_El me atrajo aun mas hacia el, yo sentía su aliento asqueroso en mis rostro cuando el trato de besarme en los labios y me resistí, así que en vez de ir a mi rostro fue a mi cuello y con su mano derecha bajo un tirante de mi vestido._

_Ahí fue cuando le di un buen golpe que hizo que me soltara y al mismo tiempo, Alfonso iba saliendo así que me defendió dándole una paliza a ese idiota._

_Pero a pesar de que no se volvió a acercar a mi gracias a esa golpiza, en mi mente aun estaba grabado ese día, tan grabado que no me volví a poner ese ni ningún otro vestido amarillo._

* * *

Una vez mas Ditriana pide voluntarios y una vez mas nadie quiere ocupar su lugar, realmente no los culpo, ofrecerse sería un suicidio, además de que obviamente este mundo sería mucho mejor sin un gusano como ese.

Si alguien se ofreciera seria porque en verdad no le quedan ganas de vivir, pero al parecer el día de hoy no hay tan deprimido como para evitar que ese idiota vaya a la arena y yo estoy realmente agradecida.

El Alcalde termina de leer el Tratado de la Traición durante el cual no dejo de llorara ni un solo minuto, después hace que Max y yo nos demos un apretón de manos.

Su mano tiembla un poco pero la mía es firme y yo furiosa por su rostro de satisfacción al ver mis lagrimas, sonrío casi imperceptiblemente y alzo una de mis cejas tratando de decirle con mis gestos "¿En verdad te lo creíste?"

Al parecer el me entiende ya que la sorpresa se abre paso en su rostro suplantando su estúpida pequeña victoria personal.

Quizá ahora soy cruel con el, pero al menos así una persona sabrá que no soy completamente débil y, que mejor que mi rival, además nada de esto me pone en peligro pues si el intentara algo nadie le creería realmente.

Me doy la vuelta para ver a la multitud y para que ella me mire tan débil como planeo mientras el himno suena sin que yo de una pausa a mis gimoteos.

Max me mira de reojo y veo furia porque solo el sabe que estoy engañando a todo el mundo y que quizá lo hubiese engañado a el de no ser por mi insinuación.

«Bien – pienso – hay veinticuatro tributos y aunque me haría parecer una traidora, me encantaría matarte.»

Empiezo a pensar que quizá mi compañero sepa leer la mente ya que en vez de mirarme furioso me mira asustado y aunque el día ha sido una completa desgracia, creo que al fin tengo buena suerte.

«Max, esto va por mi vestido amarillo.»

Y antes de que el himno acabe, de mis labios sale una risa irónica y cruel, que nadie excepto el escuchara.

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció? ¿tomatazos y abucheos?, ¿ovaciones y azucarillos? dejen su review y digan que onda por favor y espero les guste besos y un azucarillo un pan quemado para ustedes._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_CAPITULO DEDICADO A Alphabetta _  
**

**Bueno como ya saben THG, Johanna Mason y Blight no me pertenecen y al igual que los personajes que no aparecen en dicha trilogía la trama es completamente mia. **

* * *

_ 3 _

Cuando termina el himno, nos llevan hacia el Edificio de Justicia custodiados por agentes de la paz, quizá después de haber visto como me pongo a llorar, tienen miedo de que me desmaye puesto que me ayudan a entrar y uno de ellos me ofrece un pañuelo, Maximiliano les lanza una mirada de incredulidad y yo solo puedo encogerme de hombros sin que ellos me vean.

Nos separan y me llevan a una pequeña sala, yo ya sabia que este lugar iba a ser lujoso en el momento que dijeron mi nombre, pero no imaginaba que lo fuera tan desmedidamente. El suelo es de caoba completamente lisa y brillante, hay sillones y sofás de cuero color marrón y cuando me siento, descubro que es mucho mas cómodo de lo que aparenta ser por lo que termino relajando mis músculos. Tengo que pensar en algo que le de esperanza a mi familia, pero sin decirles en realidad lo que tengo en mente puesto que pondría a ellos y a mi plan en riesgo, solo tengo una hora para darles el mensaje ya que es el tiempo que se les otorga a los tributos para despedirse.

Mi madre, Darian y Mike entran antes de que yo haya podido idear algo y al ver las expresiones en sus rostros, se que por mucho que tuviera un discurso planeado no podría decirlo, Darian se lanza en mis brazos al momento que me pongo de pie y la sujeto con fuerza deseando que así no la tenga que dejar ir, mi madre besa mis mejillas y mi frente pero lo que hace que mis lagrimas comiencen a caer de nuevo es la manera en la que Mike se cuelga de mi con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, sus piernas enroscadas en mi cintura y su cabeza recargada en mi hombro, quizá el no sepa lo que realmente esta pasando y aun así me abraza como si fuese a perderme y lo único que pienso es que quizá así sea.

– No llores mas Johanna, por favor – dice Darian con rostro angustiado y yo solo doy un pequeño asentimiento.

– Alonso estará ahí para ustedes mamá, lo sabes ¿no es así? –.

– Lo se hija –.

– Debes ser fuerte, se que todo esto va a ser duro y doloroso, pero confío en ti, siempre lo he hecho y es por eso que se que no me decepcionaras –.

La atraigo hacia un abrazo al mismo tiempo que a Darian, por unos breves momentos los tengo a los tres y siento que por ellos realmente puedo ganar solo para sentir su calor y su cariño otra vez, después los aparto y pongo a mi hermano en los brazos de mi madre para tomar las manos de mi hermana.

– Darian, por favor no veas los juegos, no quiero que veas nada, quiero seguir siendo tu hermana, seguir siendo la misma ante tus ojos y quizá lo que haga podría cambiar tu imagen de mi, ¿lo prometes? –.

Se queda pensando unos minutos acerca de lo que acabo de decirle y después, para mi sorpresa dice:

– No Johanna, no puedo estar así y simplemente ignorar que tu estas allá, no quiero enterarme de que mataste a alguien por un rumor y tampoco quiero que eso suceda si mueres, pase lo que pase no dejaras de ser mi hermana y tampoco cambiara mi cariño por ti –.

La miro anonadada mi hermana a la que siempre creí débil ahora esta actuando con compostura ante una situación extrema, la miro a los ojos y veo la valentía relampaguear en sus ojos llenos de convicción será imposible convencerla de otra cosa si alguien se merece el termino tozuda aparte de mi esa es ella, asiento rendida y vuelvo a abrazarla pero esta vez se que ella será fuerte.

– Bien niña caprichosa – le digo con humor.

Una risa sale de sus labios y a pesar de que es verdadera puedo notar el temblor y la tristeza que esconde detrás de esa carcajada, frente a mis ojos ella a dejado de ser una niña y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, es por eso que se deben acabar Los Juegos del Hambre, para guardar la inocencia de nuestros niños.

Doy otro abrazo a mi madre y a mi hermano, este ultimo me aprieta lo mas fuerte y con su voz de niño pequeño me dice:

– Te quiero –.

Los miro salir por la puerta y me pregunto si alguna vez los volveré a ver, si volveré a sentir su cariño y darles un abrazo, nunca antes les había dicho cuanto los quería y ahora cada día que no se los dije me parece una perdida de tiempo.

Miro por la ventana y guardo la esperanza de que si miro el suficiente tiempo hacia el bosque que me resguardaba pronto podre estar ahí bajo su protección y la familiaridad de el sonido de todas esas hachas trabajando desde la mañana hasta entrada la noche, pero entre mas intento estar ahí la sensación de que es imposible se siente aun mas fuerte.

– Johanna – dice una voz femenina al mismo tiempo que se abre la puerta una vez mas.

Su cabello rubio esta arreglado en la misma coleta alta de siempre, trae puesto un lindo vestido rosa con zapatos a juego y la sonrisa que siempre adorna su cara es suplantada por una mueca triste.

– No puedo creer esto, hace años que no lloras y ahora que lo haces la culpable es esa mujer con cabello de vomito traída desde el capitolio –.

– Nunca he visto vomito azul –.

– Posiblemente comerás un montón de cosas raras y deliciosas que harán que tu vomito sea azul, rosa o violeta cuando estés en el Capitolio –.

Un nudo se forma en mi garganta ante sus palabras y sin que ella pueda evitarlo enredo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello puesto que soy mas alta que ella y a pesar de que no le gusta que la abracen no se resiste, en cambio me corresponde y me aprieta mas fuerte de lo que pensé que alguien de su tamaño podría.

– Vas ir a Los Juegos y patear el trasero de todos esos tributos incluyendo el de ese gusano resucitado que tendrás como compañero de distrito –.

– ¿Algo mas? – pregunto con sarcasmo.

– Si, por favor prueba toda la comida aunque parezca asquerosísima, así cuando vuelvas me dirás a que sabía cada platillo – noto la confianza y no puedo evitar decir con voz lúgubre:

– Alexandra, ni siquiera se si voy a volver –.

Pero como siempre ella ignora mi negatividad y responde:

– Claro que lo harás y después tendrás una casa tan grande que hasta yo ocupare mi propia habitación –.

Sonrío y me enlazo en un abrazo mas juguetón pero igual de cariñoso que el de antes. Hablamos un poco mas acerca de mi futura casa si gano los juegos y de la persona que cepillara mi cabello mientras yo ocupo mis manos contando todo el dinero que ganare.

– Opino que la mejor manera de matar a ese gusano resucitado sería ahogándolo en su vomito o aun mejor, si lo expones lo suficiente al olor de sus pies moriría intoxicado –.

Cuando ella dice esto el ambiente se pone incomodo y el aire pesado, Alexandra a sacado a colación el tema del que yo no quería hablar y aun así no puedo evitar responder:

– Alexandra, esto no es sobre el dinero que tendré o la casa en la que viviré si gano, todo se trata acerca de las personas que asesinaré para lograrlo, acerca de la sangre con la que tendré que manchar mis manos y las muertes que cargaré en mi conciencia si salgo viva de la arena –.

– No te das cuenta de algo Johanna, si ganas o no 23 tributos estarán muertos en un par de semanas y es mejor que tu no seas uno de ellos, quiero de vuelta a mi amiga, te quiero de vuelta a ti sin importar cuantas personas tengas que asesinar para volver yo te voy a querer siempre –.

Le doy una sonrisa triste y ella me abraza fuerte una vez mas, intenta mejorar mi humor cambiando de tema pero yo no puedo quitar el pensamiento de que pronto me convertiré en una asesina o en una victima.

– Lo siento Johanna, jamás quise que te sintieras mal si te sirve de algo, creo que te verás excelente en tu disfraz de árbol –.

Suelto una carcajada mientras me imagino como luciré en uno de esos vestuarios típicos de mi distrito y lo que veo me parece bastante cómico así que rio aun mas fuerte, pero es una risa histérica y nerviosa. Cuando Alexandra se va se disculpa una vez mas por su comentario pero a mi realmente no me importa ya que quizá esta sea la ultima vez que la vea, que escuche sus bromas a mis costillas y su positivismo ante cualquier situación por muy desesperada que esta sea.

Cuando estoy sola siento mis rodillas ceder bajo el peso de mi cuerpo y caigo rendida en el sillón mientras lagrimas caen de mis ojos, la tristeza me abruma y al final termino sollozando con las manos enterradas en mi rostro, todo va a ser mas difícil de lo que creí en un principio tendré que mantener mi actuación el tiempo suficiente como para pasar desapercibida, después tendré que asesinar chicos que posiblemente sean de mi edad o mas chicos que yo y solo se que tengo que controlarme porque de otra manera voy a terminar rompiéndome en miles de pequeños pedazos y simplemente esta vez no voy a poder mantenerlos unidos.

Otra vez escucho el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta, pero no hay nadie diciendo mi nombre o llegando a mi lado para abrazarme solo el eco de la puerta cerrándose detrás de la persona que acaba de llegar, me atrevo a mirar hacia arriba y ver a el huésped que ahora viene a despedirse de mi y lo veo a el: Alonso.

Realmente no me esperaba una llegada tan fría y silenciosa de parte suya y aun así por alguna extraña razón no me sorprende su actitud, quizá ya lo defraude con todo ese llanto fingido puesto que estaba siendo aun mas débil de lo que fue su hermana pequeña cuando fue a los juegos y aunque quiero disculparme no puedo, necesito que el lo averigüe sin que yo lo mencione en voz alta solo por si hay alguien escuchando nuestra conversación.

– No puedes estar haciendo esto –.

Su voz es tan fría cuando lo dice que un escalofrío pasa por mi columna vertebral como si hubiesen puesto hielo en ella, pero a pesar de tanta dureza puedo detectar el dolor en sus ojos que ahora me miran molestos y decepcionados, en poco tiempo llego a su lado y lo miro fijamente esperando poder ver dentro de el y saber lo que siente y lo que piensa.

– Johanna, no puedes actuar de esta manera como si el mundo estuviera a punto de terminar –.

– Pues así es, MI mundo esta apunto de terminar o mejor dicho MI vida es la que esta a punto de terminar – digo furiosa – tu no sabes lo que siento, no sabes nada –.

– Tienes razón yo no se lo que sientes, pero se lo que siento yo – pone una de mis manos en su pecho para que pueda sentir su corazón y sigue hablando – se que si tu mueres, en ese mismo momento mi mundo se derrumbara, se que aunque el sol salga cada mañana y el aire entre todos los días dentro de mis pulmones, nada de eso importara porque yo ya estaré muerto por dentro –.

Paso una mano por mi cabello y siento nuevas lagrimas formándose bajo mis parpados recientemente cerrados, el no puede hablar de esa manera, no es correcto que lo haga por que no debe depender de mi para sentirse vivo, un nudo se forma en mi garganta y aparece una extraña sensación que dejo en el fondo de mi mente en el instante que el rodea mi cintura con sus fornidos brazos.

– Necesito que vuelvas Johanna, te necesito aquí conmigo, prométeme que volverás a mi lado – no respondo – promételo Johanna, prométemelo –.

– No puedo, lo siento Alonso pero prometerlo no esta en mis manos, lo intentare pero no se si eso sea suficiente para volver –.

– Lo es por ahora Johanna, lo es por ahora –.

Estampa sus labios en los míos, su beso es tierno y lento pero hay una sabor raro que lo acompaña un sabor que nunca se había hecho presente mientras lo besaba otras veces, es tan inusual que lo ignoro casi por completo.

– Se acabó el tiempo – dice un guardia que asoma el rostro por la puerta entreabierta, Alonso y yo asentimos y el nos deja solos.

– No olvides que te necesito – me da un casto beso y se va.

Y yo me quedo ahí, sintiendo como el corazón se me parte por sus palabras y por su beso, no logro que la incomodidad abandone mi cuerpo y solo puedo pensar en dos cosas concretas mientras intento tragar el nudo que se ha formado en mi garganta.

El no dijo te amo, el dijo te necesito. Y el sabor que tenia el beso era muy parecido a manzana salada.

La estación de tren no esta muy alejada del Edificio de Justicia y aun así nos llevan en carro hasta ahí. Me mantengo llorando durante todo el trayecto, cuando llegamos me doy cuenta de que los periodistas abundan en la estación de tren y al verme en la pantalla se que he hecho bien puesto que tengo los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, apuntan con sus cámaras hacia mi rostro, algunos con sonrisas burlonas y otros mas con empatía. Antes de irnos nos mantienen unos minutos en la entrada del tren despidiéndonos de todos, después subimos al vagón, las puertas se cierran detrás de nosotros y en ese instante comienza a avanzar.

Jadeo ante la velocidad del tren puesto que jamás había subido a uno, además de que la velocidad de este es impresionante, recorre 400 kilómetros por hora así que llegar al Capitolio nos tomara menos de un día.

Camino un poco mas y observo todo detalladamente, si yo creí que el Edificio de Justicia era lujoso, fue porque jamás había visto algo así, cada uno de nosotros tiene un compartimiento compuesto por un dormitorio, un vestidor y un baño con agua caliente sin necesidad de ponerla a hervir en una estufa de leña.

En los cajones hay mucha ropa hermosa y delicada, desde vestidos ostentosos hasta pantalones y blusas ligeras, Ditriana entra y me sugiere que use un vestido de tirantes color blanco con detalles en rosa o lo que yo quiera, siempre y cuando este lista en una hora, después se va.

Busco mas ropa y encuentro otro vestido, es hermoso, un corte imperio como lo llamaría mi madre que hace ropa para la gente rica del distrito, la tela es suave y creo que se llama gasa, solo hay un pequeño problema entre tanta hermosura: el vestido es amarillo.

Recuerdos y sensaciones desagradables me invaden al recordar aquel día en el que Maximiliano me acorralo al salir del colegio, todo el mundo sabe que lo odio, pero lo que nadie sabe, ni siquiera Alexandra o Alonso, es que detrás de ese odio tan profundo hay miedo, miedo de que me haga daño y de que sus manos vuelvan a tocarme como lo hicieron aquel día.

Miro una vez mas el vestido y tomo una decisión, lo usare y le haré creer que nada de lo que paso me afectó en absoluto. Me doy una ducha de agua caliente, me visto y al mirarme en el espejo me doy cuenta de porque amaba tanto usar el vestido que me regalo mi madre (el mismo que usaba el día que Max me atacó); mi piel luce aun mas clara, mis ojos marrones aun mas brillantes y de no ser por que están inyectados de sangre por tanto lloriqueo, me podría denominar a mi misma como hermosa.

– Linda es hora de la cena – dice Ditriana tocando ligeramente la puerta.

Salgo para encontrarme con ella y con su sonrisa blanca y radiante que la caracteriza.

– Te ves hermosa, definitivamente el amarillo es tu color –.

Sonrío y la sigo por un pasillo hasta llegar a un comedor con paredes de madera pulida. Hay una mesa y todos los platos son de cristal fino y de apariencia tan frágil que creo que si los rozo se romperán. Maximiliano esta sentado en una de las sillas esperándonos y cuando voltea hacia donde estoy suelta una risa. Me siento lo mas alejada de el como es posible, no por miedo sino que por simple repulsión al gusano resucitado, como diría Alexandra.

– Iré a llamar a Cathaysa y a Blight para que vengan a cenar – dice Ditriana y se va en dirección a los compartimientos de nuestros mentores.

En cuanto Ditriana esta lejos Maximiliano se cambia de silla y queda cerca de mi para después decir:

– Lindo vestido, hace mucho que no te veía en uno de ese color, sabes que es mi favorito –.

– Vete al infierno, James –.

– Nos iremos juntos Johanna, se lo que estas tratando de hacer y créeme que no funcionara –.

– Y según tu ¿qué es lo que intento hacer –.

– Llorar para que nadie se de cuenta de que eres una luchadora, pero no servirá de nada yo me encargaré de que te descubran –.

– Nadie va a creerte –.

Pasos acercándose interrumpieron nuestra conversación, pero de igual manera me di cuenta de cómo el se daba cuenta de que lo que yo había dicho era verdad, nadie iba a escuchar sus tonterías acerca de que la llorona del siete sabía pelear.

Una mujer delgada, de cabellos rubios y que solo llegan hasta la barbilla y un hombre alto y fornido con el cabello marrón oscuro entran al comedor y la voz de la mujer, suave como la seda y fuerte como el acero inunda mis oídos:

– Como ya lo saben yo soy Cathaysa y el es Blight, seremos sus mentores este año –.

Asiento silenciosamente ante la mirada que me dedica Blight, como si yo fuese la persona mas frágil del mundo y tuviera su precioso tiempo conmigo, volteo a ver a Cathaysa y lo que encuentro es diferente: ella me mira con el ceño fruncido como intentando descifrar que es lo que estoy pensando, esta mirada es aun mas preocupante por el simple hecho de que ella me conoce y posiblemente ya se haya dado cuenta de mi actuación.

.

Estaba cortando madera, el sonido había ido menguando desde hace unas horas hasta que solo escuchaba el sonido de mi propia hacha golpeando el árbol, me detuve un momento y mire el cielo oscureciéndose lentamente, pronto las estrellas estarían brillando y la luna alumbrando la noche temprana.

Un sonido conocido pero amortiguado por la distancia interrumpe mis cavilaciones, es alguien que sigue cortando madera, camino unos cuantos metros mas y la veo ahí con su cabello corto y rubio que se le pega al rostro por el sudor del trabajo, es Cathaysa una de las vencedoras de mi distrito, ella gano sus juegos por su rapidez y fuerza corriendo hacia la Cornucopia y tomando un hacha con la que asesinaría a dos de los profesionales en el baño de sangre, al final solo quedaban ella y una chica del distrito 1, pero por supuesto Cathaysa gano pues era mas rápida y fuerte.

– ¿Aun sigues cortando? – pregunte con voz clara.

– Es una buena manera de desahogarse –.

– ¿Desahogarse? –.

– Después de ir a la arena no soy la misma, supongo que nadie lo es, siempre estarán todas esas muertes atormentándote, y a pesar de que estas con vida desearías no estarlo, así no habrías hecho todo lo que hiciste –.

– Yo lo haría – alza una ceja y yo continuo – me refiero a que si tuviera que hacerlo yo lucharía, jamás dejaría a mi madre y a mis hermanos solos –.

– Supongo que tienes razón, tienes una familia a la cual proteger –.

Y ella se fue diciéndome un simple adiós y dejándome con el pensamiento de cómo seria si yo fuera a los juegos acerca de que como seria fuerte, nunca imagine que un día en verdad iría a la arena y que nada sería como lo pensaba.

.

Dejo de mirarla a los ojos y me concentro en la mesa, la cena pasa rápido con conversaciones y estrategias, una crema espesa de verduras, una ensalada de zanahoria y lechuga con un aderezo riquísimo que la cubre parcialmente, pastel de carne, puré de patatas, fruta con chocolate y una tarta de fresas. Nunca había visto nada tan rico y a pesar de las advertencias de Ditriana acerca de cómo me dolerá el estomago, yo me atiborro hasta quedar mas que llena, pero sin importar lo buena que este la comida, siento la mirada pesada de Cathaysa.

Al final de la cena vamos a otro compartimiento a ver las cosechas que se transmiten todo el día ya que las personas del Capitolio no las pueden ver en vivo. Todo es tranquilo y hay comentarios ocasionales, cuando los tributos del 1 y el dos se ofrecen como voluntarios igual que todos los años, Blight le dice a Maximiliano: "Esos chicos son tu mayor preocupación, pueden ser tus mayores rivales". No puedo evitar darme cuenta de que a mi me excluyo, como si ya estuviera muerta y a pesar de que esa es mi estrategia siento la molestia y la ira refulgir.

– Los del cuatro también son profesionales ¿no? – pregunta Max.

– Si, pero solo se entrenan para tener mas posibilidades de sobrevivir, en el Distrito 4 los Juegos no se ven como una posibilidad de gloria y riquezas, por eso los tributos nunca son voluntarios como en el 1 y el 2 – respondo y todos se me quedan mirando, a lo que solo puedo encogerme de hombros.

Seguimos viendo las cosechas y cuando llegamos a nuestro Distrito veo todo como una espectadora, ahí esta Ditriana que me llama, veo la manera en la que dudo, pero para todos los que no saben los que pasaba por mi mente eso fácilmente es una chica quedando en shock, que al reaccionar se pone a llorar como boba, en ese momento Blight suelta un gruñido, Max pone los ojos en blanco y Cathaysa frunce aun mas el ceño, la ira corre como fuego por mis venas y siento la opresión en el pecho que parece siempre que me molesto.

Suena el himno y termina el programa, en ese momento me largo a mi comportamiento a grandes zancadas y maldigo en mi mente, por no poder gritarles a esos idiotas que todo es parte de un acto y que cuando este en los juegos los mandare al infierno.

Me pongo ropa para dormir que esta en uno de los cajones y después me subo a la cama y me siento en el medio de ella aun maldiciendo al gusano resucitado y a mis mentores, cuando la furia se va me acuesto sin poder pegar el ojo ni un momento, no se si pasan segundos, minutos u horas pero para cuando llaman a mi puerta yo ya estoy dormida y así en ropa de dormir y con el cabello alborotado me levanto para atender, me preparo mental y físicamente por si es el gusano, pero cuando abro la puerta, quien realmente esta ahí parada es Cathaysa.

La miro sorprendida y me quedo en un silencio incomodo que al final ella decide romper.

– Se lo que tratas de hacer –.

* * *

_**CAPITULO DEDICADO A Alphabetta.**_

_**ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, LA VERDAD A MI ME GUSTO ESCRIBIRLO TENIA AL MENOS DOS SEMANAS INTENTANDO TERMINARLO PERO SUPONGO QUE LA INSPIRACION LLEGA CUANDO LLEGA, POR FAVOR DEJEN SU REVIEW, ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI Y SUS COMENTARIOS SON LOS QUE ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, HASTA UN HOLA ES BUENO.**_


End file.
